(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling an environmentally-friendly vehicle, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling an environmentally-friendly vehicle that can block an output of a battery (for example, a high voltage battery) of the environmentally-friendly vehicle for safety at the time of a rear-lateral side collision accident.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A high voltage battery of an environmentally-friendly vehicle, such as a hybrid vehicle including an electric vehicle, is discharged for driving a motor of the vehicle, and charged by a power generator driven by regenerative braking or an engine while the vehicle is travelling.
The high voltage battery is included in a module together with an inverter and a cooling fan and the high voltage battery in the module is mounted inside the vehicle, and in particular, can be mounted at a bottom within a trunk room, a space between a rear surface of a rear seat and the trunk room, and the like.
When a collision occurs in an ignition on/ready situation of an environmentally-friendly vehicle, a high voltage blocking function of blocking a high voltage output from the high voltage battery is performed for safety.
In the related art, a method of blocking the high voltage output of the high voltage battery is carried out by turning off, by a high voltage battery controller, a relay of the high voltage battery when a detection sensor for deploying an airbag detects a collision of the environmentally-friendly vehicle, in which an airbag control unit generates an air bag deploying signal.
In this case, the high voltage battery is located at a bottom within a trunk room or a rear-lateral portion of the vehicle, such as a space between a rear surface of a rear seat and the trunk room, so that there is great concern about damage to the high voltage battery at the time of a rear-lateral side collision, as compared to a front collision.
However, the airbag detection sensor typically is arranged in a front portion of the vehicle, thereby failing to detect a rear-lateral side collision, and thus, a high voltage blocking function for the high voltage battery is not properly performed when a collision occurs at a rear-lateral side of the environmentally-friendly vehicle, so that there is a risk of an electric shock.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.